Wrath drabbles
by Intertwined-Destiny17
Summary: They're just some drabbles about the young Sin, Wrath. I was bored. Sue me... Oh and I don't own FMA.. Nevah...
1. Chapter 1

The young homunculus gazed at the gravestone in silence, feeling the warmth of tears staining his cheeks. "... I've done a lot of things wrong..." he whispered, falling to his knees, putting his hands on the ground before the gravestone. "Mommy... I pushed you away... When you accepted me in your arms... I tried to kill you.." the boy whispered, tears dripping down to the ground and his face twisted in emotional pain. "I had... I had no-one.. but you came and took me in... Even if you knew what I was... I was your Sin... I was.. I was your son..." he whispered, closing his amethyst eyes. "I saw Sloth as my mother... But because I... Because she cared for me when I was there... She was the only one who actually cared for me... Even if it was only a bit..." the boy whispered, clenching his automail hand tightly into a fist.

"Please... Please forgive me..." Wrath whispered, resting his hand on the gravestone, tears dripping down faster and rain slowly descending from the sky. "I... I was foolish... I was such a fool..." the boy mumbled, closing his amethyst eyes, shoulders slumping down as the rain slowly started to soak his hair. "Mother.." he breathed out. "When you reached out your arms for me... I took them... And then I turned my back... I pushed you away..." he repeated. "I saw you as an enemy... Though my realy enemy were them..." his voice stopped and he remained silent for a while, closing his eyes.

"Sloth wasn't my mother... Still it hurt me, deep here." the boy whispered, putting a hand on the place where his heart was. "We're no monsters..." the young Sin finally said. "We're just..." he stopped, what were they? "We're us... No... Not even that..." he whispered, his shoulders slumping down more. "We are no-one..." he whispered. "How did you felt mom... When you saw me lying there... A failed human transmutation..." the boy whispered, his voice shaking slightly. "You gave me back to the Gate... Left me to die..." Wrath blurted out. "Why... I could've been... I was... Just a boy..." he mumbled. "When you met me... I was just an innocent boy..." he added, closing his eyes.

"Mommy... I forgive you... I forgive you for making me... I forgive you for abandoning me... Because I know you didn't wanted too.. You reached out for me when they took me... Your eyes were filled with pain and regret... Yes.. I remember..." he stated with a shaky voice.

"Mom... I forgive you... But... Can you ever forgive me...?"


	2. Chapter 2

Wrath twitched slightly, staring at the horse in front of him. It's been a month or five and he finally had gotten used to this automail. It was irronic though. Automail on the same place Ed had them. The Winry girl had taken care of him all these moments and finally, when he dared to go outside. She suggested to teach him horse riding. _horseriding!_ Something Wrath didn't like! He found the animals to high.

"But I don't--" the young Sin started, almost tiredly.

"That doesn't matter, come on you need to do _something_ instead of keep on sitting in house and staring outside of the window. And seeing you won't go to Miss. Izumi no matter how many times I tell you that you should, then you can go horseriding instead!" the Winry girl said, clapping her hands together and giving him a wide smile.

Wrath didn't liked smiles anymore. He didn't liked a lot of things and he wondered why they even tried to cheer him up. Though the name of his mother rang through his head and he let out a sigh, walking over to the horse. "Fine.." he snapped. "But if anything--"

"Goody!" the girl called out, walking over to the horse and holding the reigns. "Now just step on the stirrup and pull yourself up, swing your leg over the horse's back. It's not that hard." she said with a smile.

Wrath shot her a glare before grasping the horse's manes and pulling himself up, only to find himself falling to the ground with a yelp, landing on his butt. "... Dare to laugh..." he muttered. "Dare..." he hissed when he saw the Rockbell's face. It was twisted in a expression that seemed like she wanted to laugh or was either mocking him.

"Come on, Wrath. Try again." Winry said, hiding the big smirk on her face. Wrath was a nice boy, but his temper was still short, even though he had lost his energy, he was troubled and he looked lost. Like a child that didn't knew where to turn to.

Wrath let out a sigh and stood up quickly, dusting himself off and once more grasping the manes of the horse, setting his foot on the stirrup and pulling himself up once more. Only to land on his butt again.

"Gmh..." the Winry girl put a hand over her mouth, her eyes twinkling slightly, ofcourse this wasn't nice for Wrath, but she loved the expression he made when he collided with the ground.

"I said... Don't laugh!" Wrath called out, jumping towards her, until something hard smashed onto his face and he stopped in mid-air, crouching down and putting his hands over his head with a wince. "OWWW! THAT HURT!" he snarled, glancing towards Winry to see the all famous Wrench in her hand. "That... Hurt.." he muttered, standing up once more.

"Well don't lose your temper that quick! Seriously, you look like Ed when someone calls him short, he completely loses his temper too!" she sighed, looking away, her eyes saddening. Edward.

Wrath looked at her for a while before sighing and turning back to the horse. Winry missed Edward. Alphonse missed Edward. Everyone missed Edward.

And Wrath? No Wrath didn't miss Edward. Wrath missed something else. His life, Sloth, and other things. Things that would never come back anymore.

Winry sighed and her face brightened. "Come on Wrath! Let's try it again!" she said with a cheery smile, looking over at the young Sin.

Wrath stared at her for a while before sighing and nodding, once more putting his hands around the manes of the horse and his foot in the stirrup. Maybe he lost a lot of things, but he gained something too, right? He gained friends...


	3. Chapter 3

Wrath walked along in silence, looking around the abandoned city for a while. Empty. Dead. All the people that had lived here died to become a philosopher's stone. But he didn't mind, he didn't mind at all. Because all he felt when thought of humans... Were bitterness. Bitter hatred that passed over his skin whenever the image of Izumi came into his mind.

Nothing else, no guilt, no pain, no fear, no shame. Only a bitter hatred. Sometimes he wished he could forget about it. Forget that he was created, forget that his own mother tried to kill him. He wanted to forget so badly. He wanted to listen to Sloth and smile and accept that she was his mother.

But deep down inside he knew. He knew that she wasn't. He was living a lie. And it never had to be this way, this uncontrollable hatred inside of him, it would've never been born, if it wasn't created... It was planted inside of him when Envy gave him the stones, rooted in his body and finally it had consumed him. It had made him do things he couldn't forget. But he felt no guilt.

He hurt people, he mocked them, he taunted them, he laughed about them, he enjoyed seeing them in pain, he found humans pitiful, and even though he wanted to become one so badly, he hated them too. Their weakness, everything about them. From their love till their hate. But the hate. The rage. It was like a family to him, something that soothed him, that made him forget.

After all, it was becoming him, he was the hatred, he was the rage burning inside of him. The once pure child he was was dead. Buried deep inside. He was Wrath now. No-one else. Just Wrath.


	4. Chapter 4

Amethyst eyes were fixed upon the water, waves rolling over to him, just touching his flesh toes and automail ones, the boy remained silent for a while, eyes saddening before he let out a deep sigh, closing his amethyst orbs. The waves were something he loved, the sea, the sound of it, the smell of it, everything. He snickered softly, though it was but a shadow of the snicker it once had been.

When he was still with the other Homunculi, and still had his human leg and arm, he always went to the sea, he was drawn towards it somehow, though he had never told anyone else about it, just himself and the sea knew about his little secret. Not even Envy had figured out, not that Envy would've wanted to know it. Envy never was to interested in the blackhaired Sin.

Wrath let out a sigh as he felt the waves rolling over his toes once more, staring at the water in silence before smiling faintly. Two years ago, he always fought with the waves, he loved it, every minute of it, to dive into the waves, make them see who was the boss. He even had laughed a real laugh back then, yes. He had truly loved the sea and the waves. It had been his little secret, his fun.

And whenever he came home, Sloth would give him a surprised look, wondering where he had been, but she never continued asking, just one time, and Wrath would've simply said. _'I was playing.' _Which he had been. He had been playing with the waves. A couple of times Envy had tried to get the answer, asking him with the same lazy tune he always had in his voice where he had been.

He simply stated that it was his secret.

He hadn't cared if it had angered Envy. Because he knew Envy would've shrugged it off after a while.

But now... He couldn't fight with the waves anymore. His body wouldn't accept it. The automail would made him sink right away. And even if he could've done it, what gave him the right to be happy and joyfull, while he lost everything he had. What gave him the right to smile. To be happy. To live. While everyone he knew had died.

His head bowed slightly, ebony locks falling in front of his face, shadowing his eyes.

He even missed Envy. Out of all people he knew, he missed that bastard. The bastard he had always looked up to. Envy who had been his idol.

He had always tried to get his attention somehow. But it never succeeded. He had been nothing but a nuisance in the Sin's eyes. So he had given up, he had given everything up the day he was brought to the Rockbell's. He had gotten his Automail, he had suffered from the pain. But he hadn't screamed, he had yelped, he had groaned, he had whimpered. But no scream had come from his mouth.

Because after all..

Maybe he had deserved the pain.

For he was the one that had caused others greater pain.

The boy snapped out of his thoughts as a large wave crashed into him, making him fall back to the sandy ground, sputtering and spitting out the salt seawater, coughing and cursing before shaking his head, blinking a few times and finally pushing himself up, staring at the sea for a while.

Oh yes.

He missed playing with the waves.

"Who knows... Maybe one day.. I'll be able to play with you again." he finally whispered, pushing himself up, stretching and yawning before turning around, long black hair flowing along with the movement as he started to walk off.

_'Till then. I will atone for **my** sin.'_


	5. Chapter 5

Ghosts...

Ghosts of the past...

Haunting him...

Taunting him...

Teasing him...

Telling him how much he did wrong.

It hurt him.

So much...

"Leave me alone.." the blackhaired Sin whispered, clutching his head, eyes shut tightly. "It wasn't my fault... I-I..." he stuttered, body trembling.

_'But weren't you the one who foolishly merged together with Sloth? Wasn't it **your** fault she is gone now? Were you not the one who made sure that Edward boy could turn her into Ethanol?'_

The voice, sneering, mocking, taunting. "Stop it.. It wasn't... It wasn't..." he choked out. But he knew it was. He had been reckless, and that turned into Sloth's death. Thanks to Wrath, the Elric boy got rid of her.

Thank to Wrath.

Sloth was gone.

Why did he always do so many things wrong? "Why..." the boy whimpered, sniffling softly. "And Envy put me--"

_'Oh no, Envy didn't put you in front of that Gate. That was all your own doings too. You were the one who were foolish enough to try out a transmutation, Dante summoned the Gate. And Envy just barely got away from it.'_

"Shut up!" Wrath screamed to his inner demons, stomping a foot on the ground, tears threatening to fall.

So many things.

So many things he had done wrong.

They kept haunting him.

Spinning around in his mind.

They wouldn't leave him.

"Sorry..." he whimpered.

_'Sorry's not enough. You know that. Sorry'll never be enough.'_

"All I wanted... Was someone to care.. Someone that cared for me..." the child whimpered.

_'You blew it up.'_

"I never meant to..."

_'It still happened.'_

The child fell silent and slid down the wall, clutching his head and hiding his head on his knees, choking back a sob.

It still happened... And he couldn't change it. Never.

The door creaked open and two orbs of blue peeked inside, saddening at the sight of the young boy, curled up against the wall, his body racking with sobs and whimpers. "Wrath?" she asked softly, walking over to him and crouching down, putting a hand on his shoulder.

At the touch, the boy stirred and jolted his tear stained face up, blinking a few times before looking away, quickly rubbing his eyes.

"It's okay to cry..." Winry said softly, pulling him into a hug, though the boy struggled for a invane second before giving in and burying his head on her shoulder. "Shht.. Everything will come out fine... I promise." the girl stated.

Wrath sniffed a few times before finally pulling up his head, looking at her intently before looking away with a nod. "... Hai..." he whispered, slowly standing up. "Winry-san..." he muttered. "Thank you..." he added, shivering but slightly. He would keep her words in mind. He would.

_It's okay to cry..._


	6. Chapter 6

"Wrath?"

"Hmhm...?"

"Don't you miss someone important to you...?"

The boy that was spoken to looked ahead of him, automail hand entertwined with his flesh hand. He frowned, not knowing exactly how to answer the other boy's question. Miss. Miss would be like yearning for something that wouldn't return, right? Finally, the blackhaired Sin let out a sigh, closing his beautiful amethyst orbs. "Yes." he stated simply.

".. Then... Who do you miss?"

Curiousity, everytime Wrath looked at the boy he saw curiousity.

"I miss... Sloth... Envy... The fighting... My Alchemy... The feeling of flesh hands, not automail." he grumbled softly, making a face before looking back up at the sky, watching the clouds pass. He had accepted the fact Sloth hadn't been his mother. He had stepped out of the living lie. But that couldn't stop him from missing her.

"Envy?"

Wrath fell silent again. The child had forgotten all of him. All of Envy. All of the others. With he sigh he closed his eyes and gave a shrug. "Some guy with green hair. Really looks girly." he muttered softly.

"Oh... I see."

Wrath nodded at him and opening his eyes, reaching his hand for the sky, watching the automail shimmer and glisten up in the sun.

"... Miss Izumi left just yesterday, when you came in... It almost looked like you were avoiding her."

Wrath stirred before rolling on his side, putting his elbow on the ground and resting his head on the palm of his hand. "Hmhm. I bet." he muttered softly, staring ahead of him. "I'm gonna go in two days again so it doesn't matters."

"... Wrath, where do you go to when you're not here?"

Wrath glanced back at the boy from over his shoulder, narrowing his amethyst eyes slightly before shrugging. "Finding someone." he stated simply.

"But.. Who?"

Wrath sighed deeply and closed his eyes for a while. So many questions always came from the boy's lips, but instead of answering the question, he talked about something else. "Do you know what happens when something turns into ethanol?" he asked.

"... Ah.. No.."

"Hm, I thought so." Wrath muttered, pushing himself up and stretching. "It doesn't matter." he whispered. Nothing mattered. He even wondered why he was alive. Why Ed hadn't left him there to die. No, instead he had asked the pink/brown haired girl to take him with her.

Fun.

"... Wrath?"

"Hmhm?"

"... Why do you always look so lonely?"

And Wrath simply turned around, looking at the boy for a while before giving a faint smile. "I am alone." he replied, though the smile faded at the sad look in the boy's eyes.

"But.. You're not alone..."

The blackhaired Sin raised an eyebrow and looked back at him.

"... You got me."

A small smile crept onto the Homunculus' face as he gave a nod, holding out his flesh hand for the other boy to take. "Thanks."

"With pleasure." he replied, grasping Wrath's hand and pulling himself up, smoothing his darkblonde hair back and settling his eyes on the sky for a while before turning to Wrath. "You're my best friend." he stated, putting a hand on his shoulder. "And I don't want you to be sad." he added, giving the homunculus a serious nod, followed by a smile. "So turn the frown upside down!"

Wrath blinked a few times before his eyes shone slightly and he closed them, looking away with a nod. "All right. And you're my best friend." he stated, giving a toothy grin before turning and pointing his finger at the direction of the Rockbell's house. "Come on. Let's go."

Al gave a big grin and nodded at Wrath, taking his flesh hand and dragging him along towards the house.

And all Wrath could do.

Was smile.


	7. Chapter 7

"Wraaaatttthh?" a young boy called out, looking around for the familiar blackhaired Sin. "Oh come on Wrath! Where are you? If you're hiding for miss Izumi... Again." the boy grumbled underneath his breath. "Then she's already gone! Bah! You need to step up to her..." he mumbled softly, looking at the ground. "Maybe she wants to talk to you!" he added gleefully, looking around again.

And all that time, amethyst eyes were peeking at the Elric boy from of a roof. "Oh really?" the Homunculus stated with a faint smirk, letting his feet dangle down towards the ground, slowly swaying them back and forth. "Maybe I will. Some day." he mumbled.

Alphonse took his gaze up, eyes brightening up as he saw the ebony haired boy sitting there, a joyful smile coming upon his face. "Come on off! Sig isn't around either! He's at work! And miss Izumi is getting food!" the boy called out, holding out his arms. "Come ooon!" he asked, giving a pleading look.

Wrath remained silent for a while, raising an eyebrow at Al before letting out a laugh and jumping down, landing next to Al, who gave his automail a quick glance, just to see if it was still intact. Wrath smirked faintly at the boy's antics before looking away, rubbing his automail hand over his flesh arm. "As you can see. I didn't got in to many fights." the boy muttered softly.

And Al looked up with a smile, closing his eyes. "That's good Wrath... I don't want you hurt." he stated softly before walking off, looking back for the blackhaired sin. "Are you coming on a walk with me?"

Said boy let out a sigh and put a hand against his forehead, looking at the ground for a while before giving a shrug and nodding, following Al in complete silence. But that wasn't unsual for the homunculus; ever since he got his automail, he had become quiet. Thoughtful. Not the Wrath all people had known.

Al glanced at his side, examining his friend for a while before looking back ahead. "You know... I miss someone close to me, too." the child murmured softly, putting his hands in his pockets.

Wrath glanced up towards Al, listening intently. Though he already knew the answer.

"I miss nii-san... And mother..." Al said softly, looking down. "But sensei is nice to me..." he added, giving a grin. "She kind of takes in the place for mom... Though she'll never really fill the spot." he added, looking back down. "And you Wrath... You kind of fill in the spot of nii-san..."

Wrath stirred and looked away.

_'And you Wrath... You kind of fill in the spot of nii-san...'_

A scowl appeared on the Homunculus' face, though it soon faded when Al looked at him, and he returned the sad smile. "Well... You'll never take the place of Envy..." he stated softly.

At that, Alphonse winced and looked back ahead, even though he was smiling, he felt rejected because of that one sentence. He blinked, though, when a cold metal hand was laid upong his shoulder.

"Because Envy was mean, and he couldn't show emotions like you can, he couldn't understand them, but you can. And that's what I like about you Al. You are different then Envy. You are like my brother too." he finally stated slowly, giving a nod. "So... Turn that frown upside down." he sneered, tilting his head to the side.

Al blinked a few times at Wrath's words before he grinned and swirled around, hugging the surprised homunculus close to him. "Arigato!" he called out happily.

"Ah... Pleasure?" Wrath stated, blinking a few times. A hug? For what, all he did was tell the child the truth. Finally he patted Al's head, giving yet another nod, not knowing what to exactly do. "Let's just, get along, shall we not? Before she comes back..." he added softly.

And Alphonse gave Wrath a smile and took his hand, walking further. "We will." he stated. "We will continue onwards, and leave the bad things behind." he added, looking back at the blackhaired boy. "And we'll smile and await the future."

From that day on, Wrath had felt something. Alphonse had something set in his mind. And Wrath had decided to help him with whatever quest he would be journeying. To make sure he was okay.

"Neh... Alphonse?"

"Hmhm?"

"If you ever need some help..."

"I'll be right here."


	8. Spoiler for Movie

"Do it..." Wrath choked out, barely audible as he raised his head slightly to look at Alphonse. Gluttony's teeth were around his waist, blood trickling down from both the wounds and his chin. He _knew _he wouldn't die. And if he _did_ die, he would revive. But that wouldn't stop the pain. And it did hurt. Very much.

Alphonse.

Alphonse who was looking at him with a shocked expression on his face, his eyes widening slightly as he saw his best friend hurt. It hurt him too. It hurt him so much.

"... Trans...mute us.. B-both..." Wrath rasped, gritting his teeth when Gluttony pulled on him once more, trying to get him off of the ground, though his automail arm made sure it wouldn't happen, it was stuck in the transmutation circle. "T-then the gate will o-open." he added, letting out the slightest of a yelp when Gluttony pulled on him once more. It hurt. "T-to take... us.. back..." he ended.

Alphonse tilted his head up slightly, staring at Wrath for a while. "Ofcourse... The Gate always opened up... When a homunculus was brought to life..." he choked out, shock running through his voice. "Those who came through the Gate.. Can be materialed to open it..." he ended.

"T-that's... right..." Wrath whispered, raising his head and settling his weary amethyst eyes on Alphonse. "That's... w-why I came.. W-with you..." he stammered, lowering his head only slightly, though his gaze never left the Elric boy.

Alphonse gasped and his head jolted up at the words as he gaped at Wrath in shock.

"I-I know... you're planning... To o-offer y-your own life..." he said harshly. "As the prize for saving your b-brother!" he choked out, voice raising only slightly as he said the last word and a slight gasp escaping his lips as Gluttony pulled on him once more.

_'Alphonse... You're my best friend... These months I spent with you.. You were there for me... You treated me like a normal person... We... became friends... And I don't.. I never.. Ever wanna see you hurt... So... This is all I can do for you...'_

Wrath gritted his teeth and shut his eyes for a while before opening them, trying to ignore the immense pain he was feeling. "I n-never want to see that happene.. Ne-never again!" he cried out.

_'Mommy sacrificed herself for me... She gave up.. Her internal organs.. Just to bring me back... I don't.. Want it to happen to you.. I don't want you.. To give your life.. In return for his... You never know... What kind of sick tricks the Gate has...' _the ebony haired homunculus thought, tears misting in his eyes, though he restrained them.

"W-wait!" Alphonse cried out, looking intently at Wrath. "You mean you want to-" he shrieked, though his sentence was cut short by Wrath's voice, who had tilted up his head and looked at Alphonse through half lidded eyes, pain shining clearly in them.

"P-please..." he whispered. "I-I just wanna go h-home..." he added, tilting his head to the side before closing his eyes. "Where... Mommy is..." he ended, one tear trickling down.

_'Don't get me wrong... I'll miss you Alphonse.. I just.. Want to help you out... This is.. The only way.. That we'll both get... What we want..'_

At the last words, Gluttony pulled up his head and tightened the grip around the young boy's waist, breaking his ribs, blood tainting the beast's mouth red.

Wrath let out a scream and his head jolted up, eyes widening in pain. If Alphonse didn't made his move, all this would've been for nothing. He couldn't let it happen. Alphonse had to transmute them now they were still in the transmutation circle. With a quick movement he turned his head towards the Elric boy, baring his shark-like teeth. "NOW!" he screamed out.

He saw the hesitation on Alphonse's face, hesitation that turned into determination. And finally, the blonde dashed forwards with a cry, clapping his hands together and slamming them against Wrath's frail and broken body.

"... I'll never forget you, Wrath... You're my best friend.." he whispered, barely audible.

"... So.. Are... You.." Wrath murmured, eyes closed and only the slightest hint of a smile on his face. "I hope... You'll get... What.. you always.. W-wanted.." he added, a bright light consuming them.

"Good... bye.. Alphonse..."

Light.


End file.
